


Sway

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompts: Sports Anime Edition [2]
Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Episode Related, Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fic, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 22:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15034544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Ayumu during his accident in episode four.[Prompt 2 – Sway]





	Sway

Ayumu staggers to his feet, blood running down his face, his arm dangling uselessly, and his heavy breathing can be heard by the rest of the team. Everything hurts so much, but he has to relay with Hozumi. He can’t be the reason the team loses.

He sways from side, stumbling along the road on his way to the takeover zone, his head pounding and pain shooting through his body, and Ayumu wonders how he hasn’t fainted yet. But he keeps going, every step agony and using all his energy to stay on his feet.

And then—

“Ayumu!”

The most amazing sound. Hozumi, his boyfriend, runs up behind him, hand outstretched. Ayumu raises his non-injured arm and they slap palms, passing the race onto Hozumi. The moment Hozumi runs forwards, he collapses, landing heavily on his broken arm.

“Run!” he yells.

As he lies on the floor, the event’s first aider rushes over, telling him to stay still and putting dressings on his cut face. Soon others are helping and he is on his back, his arm in a sling. And he groans, wishing he could have some pain relief.

A few minutes later, pounding footsteps can be heard.

“Ayumu!” Hozumi cries, running over to him.

“Don’t touch him,” the first aider says. “He appears to have broken his collar bone.”

So Hozumi doesn’t touch him, but still kneels beside Ayumu. There are tears in his eyes, but he smiles.

“We won, Ayumu,” he says.

He tries his best to smile. “Awesome. I’m sorry I wasn’t much help.”

“Don’t be stupid. Even though you got hurt, you did the relay with me and I managed to catch up and win. And you’re going to be okay. I promise.”

His smile is more genuine this time, despite the pain. “Thank you.”


End file.
